


Дом, милый дом

by alisahansen



Series: цикл [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: И вот однажды, стоя у кромки леса над этой живописной долиной, Гай вдруг понял: он хотел бы тут жить. Иметь дом, но не такой, как был у семьи в Стэнклиффе.
Series: цикл [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065047
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн первого сезона, пропущенные сцены.  
> бета jihiri_kuro

«Не получаешь, так купи  
Поросший мхом кривой порог...»  
Бергтора

1

«Наверное, это очень красиво, когда зажженные стрелы взмывают в небо и падают в озеро. Говорят, Локсли придумал этот — в чем-то языческий — обряд… Хотя чего от него еще ждать? Святой мессы?

Своеобразное проявление скорби по погибшим товарищам и прочим жертвам… завоевателей. Теперь они, несомненно, свободны, потому что никто не прикует их цепями, не бросит в темницу, не заставит терпеть унижения и издевательства за кусок хлеба и крышу над головой для них самих и их семей. Так ли это на деле — никому не важно, все хотят сказку и иллюзию.

А, прости Господи, король Шервуда дает ее, на остальное ему плевать. Впрочем, это его дело, а у меня тут свое. Хотя озера и нет, но тоже получаются поминки».

Человек с луком стоял почти у самой кромки леса и смотрел, как пылают дом и хозяйственные постройки вместе с амбаром, в который только что привезли урожай зерна. Лица его под капюшоном нельзя было разглядеть, особенно с такого расстояния. Хотя и разглядывать-то уже некому…

Два месяца назад

Мысль пришла к Гаю не сразу. Далеко. Несмотря на то, что в тех краях он уже бывал по делам на службе у аббата и вроде бы ничего такого не думал… Но постепенно он стал ловить себя на желании лишний раз проехать мимо, а потом свернуть с дороги и полюбоваться открывающимся видом. И вот однажды, стоя у кромки леса над этой живописной долиной, Гай вдруг понял: он хотел бы тут жить. Иметь дом, но не такой, как был у семьи в Стэнклиффе. Настоящий дом. Место, где он будет чувствовать себя свободным и… собой! Смутное желание превратилось в ясное намерение, но как осуществить его — он некоторое время совсем себе не представлял.

Пока не увидел небольшой дом посреди этой красоты, а чуть позже свел знакомство с его хозяином — Годриком Брэдмуром.

Не сказать, чтобы дом был похож на манор — больше на изрядно запущенную ферму у развалин замка: семейство Брэдмуров давно утратило свое прежнее благосостояние, и евреи им в этом охотно помогли. А с гибелью в Святой земле последнего из сыновей заканчивался и сам род. Но дом и постройки можно было отремонтировать, а со временем восстановить и донжон с прочими укреплениями. Лишь бы только сэр Годрик согласился уступить ему это поместье. Для кого хранить, если от семьи ничего не осталось? Ведь после смерти лорда Брэдмура все отходило главному кредитору — еврею Бенциону с очень необычной фамилией. То ли Шнекеншнайдер, то ли Штекеншрайнер… Вот названия заковыристые в германских землях — язык сломаешь! В общем, жил один такой в еврейском квартале напротив лавки каких-то Тальмонов, то ли торговцев, то ли ювелиров, то ли тоже ростовщиков, черт их всех разберет… Так вот он и получал после смерти старого Брэдмура все реальное имущество с персональной его частью. Вернее, это корона получала земли и манор через него, а сам еврей — только пару рабов, коня со сбруей и оружие, и мог потом перепродать с выгодой для себя. Но это если долги не перекупит кто-то еще, разумеется, со всеми служебными повинностями, прилагающимися к земле. И для Гая все встало на свои места.

Он размышлял долго, прикидывая так и сяк, каким образом можно было бы устроить дело ко всеобщему довольству. Ведь старый Брэдмур, продав манор, мог не захотеть оставаться жить в нем на правах пожизненного содержания, когда там будет хозяйничать другой. И Гай прекрасно мог его понять. Значит, следовало приискать для сэра Годрика подходящую альтернативу и места проживания, и средств к существованию…

Основная проблема заключалась в том, что своих денег у Гая не было. Взять их в долг? Но брать у одного еврея и отдать другому еврею… Гаю этот вариант развития событий решительно не нравился, поскольку расклад доверия не внушал — видел он уже такое, и ничем хорошим оно не кончилось. Надо было придумать, где еще денег взять. Попросить о милости у своего сеньора? Но подобное… лично это делается и, следовательно, нужно ехать в Глостер — и надолго.

А такого отпуска ему не дадут, учитывая, что в королевском заповеднике завелся некто Сын Хэрна и Человек в Капюшоне. Точнее, этим всем назвался сбежавший браконьер и самый обыкновенный разбойник Локсли, но положение вещей от этого не менялось. И Гай обязан был присутствовать на своей новой должности. Только вот от старой его тоже никто не освобождал, и он просто разрывался между обеими службами. И не важно, что все планы, придуманные шерифом для поимки этого наглого саксонского гада, неизменно проваливались, а расхлебывать приходилось Гаю. Ему за это платят деньги. Какие, лучше не уточнять — больно грустная история выйдет.

В конечном итоге идея обратиться к аббату Хьюго показалась Гаю не такой уж плохой. А то, что его благосклонно выслушали, внушило уверенность в правильности принятого решения. Церковник был согласен дать в долг, но потребовал, чтобы подписание всех бумаг состоялось в аббатстве, потому что не хочет везти деньги в Ноттингем. И Гаю их не даст, просто будет вычитать из его жалования лесничего половину, пока не наберется нужная сумма. Гай от этого в восторг не пришел — условие его здорово покоробило — но, немного поразмыслив, он понял, что аббат прав. Так и в самом деле будет лучше всего. И безопаснее. Осталось уговорить шерифа. Тот, конечно, здорово повеселился, когда Гай рассказал ему об условии аббата, и особенно — о ситуации, касаемой денег, но милостиво согласился приехать и оформить бумаги.

Разговор с этим самым Бенционом Как-Его-Там на следующий день тоже был довольно удачным: еврей оказался готов продать долговые расписки, хотя, если здраво поразмыслить, то с чего бы ему упираться? Однако попытку задрать цену все-таки сделал. Но тут уж он не был бы евреем, если бы не попробовал. Осталось поговорить с самим лордом Брэдмуром.

Вот с этим предложением Гай и приехал за пару недель до Иванова дня в Брэдмур-холл. Он еще не знал, и даже в страшном сне ему не могло присниться, чем все это закончится. Но началось-то неплохо, потому что старик согласился рассмотреть его предложение, а Гай был готов обсудить возможные условия.

Они сидели под навесом в саду за домом и разговаривали. Сгорбленная женщина-рабыня, ковыляя, принесла им эль, свежеиспеченные лепешки и овечий сыр. Лорд Брэдмур извинился, что не может устроить подобающее случаю угощение и прием, но Гаю было все равно: видеть ли на столе глиняные кружки с элем или серебряные кубки с французским вином. И не важно, подала ли все молоденькая служанка или же колченогая старуха с испещренным морщинами и шрамами лицом.

Главное для него состояло в другом — сэр Годрик был совсем не против предложенной Гаем альтернативы: после подписания бумаг переехать под опеку обители. Старый лорд сказал, что это прекрасная возможность в тиши монастыря подвести итог своей жизни и подготовиться к смерти.

Они расстались, чтобы встретиться вновь через несколько дней, и, покидая Брэдмур-холл, Гай поднялся на холм и в который раз уже остановил коня. Любуясь с опушки леса на свой будущий дом, он был счастлив. С этого момента он жил только ожиданием дня, когда войдет туда полноправным хозяином.

Пара недель ушла на уточнение деталей договора и прочие мелочи, среди которых было условие, что при вступлении во владение Брэдмур-холлом, Гай обязуется отпустить на волю всех оставшихся рабов сэра Годрика, если они захотят эту свободу получить. Он на него согласился, как согласился бы еще и не на такое. Впрочем, ничего особенного и не требовали.

Подписание всех бумаг должно было состояться на день святого Петра в аббатстве, куда Гай вместе с де Рено приехали накануне. Кроме них в монастырской гостинице уже собралось немало представительной публики, прибывшей в обитель на праздник. Оставалось только дождаться лорда Брэдмура, но в назначенный день сэр Годрик не приехал. Не появился он и на следующий.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * во-первых (лат.)  
> ** во-вторых (лат.)

Настоятель обители святой Марии неожиданно нагрянул в Ноттингем накануне Иванова дня. Приехал верхом и всего-то с двумя охранниками, что было само по себе весьма странно. Бросил поводья подбежавшему слуге, подхватил полы своей рясы и плаща и стремительным шагом направился прямо в кабинет шерифа.  
— Гизборн здесь? — осведомился он на франкском и самолично налил себе вина в кубок из кувшина на столе.  
— Рад тебя видеть в добром здравии, мой дорогой братец… — хмуро ответил ему и тоже на франкском Роберт де Рено.  
— Надо же! — фыркнул на эту любезность аббат Хьюго. — Так Гизборн здесь?  
Его шерифство поднял глаза от бумаг на столе и изобразил на своем лице улыбку — впрочем, у него не особо получилось:  
— Гизборна здесь нет, я услал его в Калвертон по поручению… Что он натворил?  
— Кроме того, что вознамерился выкупить одно поместье, ничего. Но его способности ты знаешь, — ответил аббат и уселся в кресло чуть в стороне, пригубив кубок.  
— В том-то и дело… — пробормотал в единый миг скисший Роберт де Рено и тоже налил себе вина.  
— Нет, не в этом, а в его намерении, — возразил ему аббат. — Нам надо обсудить это и что-то срочно предпринять.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Я надеялся, что это ты предложишь приемлемое решение создавшейся проблемы, раз ты считаешь себя персоной государственного ума…  
Роберт де Рено скривился, как уксуса хлебнул:  
— А в чем заключается твоя проблема, дражайший мой братец?  
— Primo — не моя, а наша. И ты знаешь, в чем. Secundo — Роберт, не зли меня.  
— Да боже упаси! — картинно замахал руками шериф. — Кто тебя разозлит — до утра не доживет. Но чем я могу помочь? Это же не крестовый поход.  
— В этом-то и дело! Я тогда небесного благословения не дал, а ты разрешение не подписал… А денег у него изначально не было — и, соответственно, поход накрылся медным тазом.  
— К твоему вящему удовольствию. Но денег-то у него и сейчас нет, так что я не понимаю, с чего ты опять дергаешься.  
— Есть с чего. А насчет денег… вот тут не беспокойся, он их живо найдет, как только все бумаги будут подписаны и у него появится статус землевладельца. И граф Уильям Фиц Роберт ему в этом прекрасно поможет. А связываться с отказом Глостеру, который выкупит это поместье для своего вассала, я не рискну, потому что епископ меня с дерьмом съест. Ты улавливаешь ход моей мысли?  
— Успокойся, Глостер по мелочам не разменивается.  
— Несомненно… И особенно, когда узнает, что это местечко, среди всего прочего, имеет право на раздачу бенефиций. И если учесть, что Ноттингем — вотчина его зятя…  
— Да все это чушь собачья! — отмахнулся было старший де Рено, но вдруг задумался: — Так, а ты откуда узнал про бенефиции? Это что, серьезно?  
— Недра церковных архивов, брат мой Роберт, хранят много разных сведений — и не только духовного содержания. А я умею глубоко копать.  
— Угу… и закапывать… — буркнул под нос шериф и прихватил губами кончик гусиного пера. Дело и впрямь принимало непростой оборот.  
А брат тем временем продолжал:  
— Как ты думаешь, Роберт, будет ли он после этого все так же зависим от своего места службы, как сейчас?  
— Если ты думаешь, дорогой братец, что он польстится на твою подачку в виде жалования лесничего, то крупно ошибаешься!  
— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что ему хватит предложенного тобой? Так называемое положение второго человека в графстве и твоего личного эскорта? Когда ты пыжишься, играя на публику, и раздуваешь щеки от самодовольства, думая, что предоставляешь ему возможность покрасоваться? Нет, это как раз ты красуешься рядом с ним, а не он рядом с тобой. Роберт, ты когда-нибудь его лицо в этот момент видел? Или тебя интересует только как выглядишь в этой ситуации ты? Так вот, дорогуша, выглядишь ты весьма жалко! Что же до власти, которую ты якобы можешь ему предложить, то не смеши меня — ты никогда не поделишься даже самой малой толикой ее. Это не более чем морковка перед носом у осла.  
— Хью, неужели ты рассчитываешь предложить ему возможность сделать карьеру на ловле браконьеров в монастырском лесу? Или речь идет о духовной? Ты думаешь, он примет сан? Как ты это себе представляешь? Для этого надо быть человеком немного другого склада и не зависеть от голоса плоти.  
— Тебе бы это тоже не помешало, Роберт. Тем более, что жениться на нем ты не можешь. А как раз женитьба и будет его следующим шагом.  
— Дорогой мой братец, да на него не позарится никто из благородных леди. Особенно если учесть всех его бесконечных баб.  
— А вот и нет! И особенно если он станет, что называется, земельным рыцарем, его, как ты выражаешься, бесконечные бабы живо станут очень конечными, потому что тут же найдется та, ради которой он бросит их всех. И уверяю тебя, если она окажется достаточно сообразительна, чтобы закрывать глаза на некоторые маленькие шалости своего супруга, то он ради нее что угодно сделает. И ты потеряешь над ним свою власть.  
— И ты, Хью! Более того, ты тоже никогда не сможешь на нем жениться, как бы ни хотел, да он тебе не позволит даже… — и тут слова застряли у шерифа в горле, потому что ему в грудь уперся кончик острого кинжала. И Роберт де Рено прекрасно знал, что его брат умел пользоваться этим оружием великолепно.  
— Ты тоже можешь забыть о его благосклонности, он никогда не позволит тебе... — прошипел тот еле слышно и добавил зловеще: — А если ты вздумаешь проявить свою власть в этом и попытаться его принудить… А я это узнаю, Роберт! Ты это от меня не скроешь. Так вот, я тебя не только от церкви отлучу, я перед этим оставлю тебе еще пару отметин. Помнишь, как ты обзавелся своими шрамами, м? Могу повторить. С удовольствием.  
На перекошенном от злобы и ненависти лице появилась хищная улыбка… ровный ряд острых зубов.  
Роберт де Рено судорожно сглотнул и осторожно отвел пальцем острие кинжала слегка в сторону.  
— Давай не будем ссорится, Хью, лучше расскажи, что ты задумал?  
Холодные глаза навыкате смотрели не мигая. Время словно превратилось в патоку…  
— Коли у тебя нет ни единой стоящей мысли, так слушай меня внимательно и делай, как говорю…


	3. Chapter 3

Весь путь обратно в Ноттингем Гай напряженно думал, что могло случиться с сэром Годриком, почему он не приехал. Но шериф, устав шутить над удрученным видом своего помощника, все же не отпустил съездить к лорду Брэдмуру и узнать это.

— Мы и так потратили кучу времени, дожидаясь его.

— Может, он заболел?

Это могло быть самой вероятной причиной, ведь сэр Годрик далеко не молод и часто в их разговорах жаловался на плохое самочувствие.

— После таких слов я начинаю беспокоиться уже о вашем здоровье, Гизборн… А вам не пришло в голову, что он передумал?

— Но почему?

— Вам-то какая разница? Главное — факт.

Гай не знал, как объяснить своему начальству, что разница для него существует, а самое главное вовсе не свершившийся факт. Он просто должен знать причину и… есть ли в случившемся его вина?

Одно дело, когда отказывают, потому что не подходит, и что бы не сделал — не подойдет. И совсем другое, если могли бы согласиться, но он сам все разрушил и не заметил этого. Такое уже бывало.

И, в довесок к этим нерадостным размышлениям, услышал от шерифа:

— Гизборн, вам не кажется, что вы просто не способны договориться даже о такой пустяковой вещи? Вам для этого элементарно недостает ума. Хотя о чем я? Вам не хватит мозгов понять это. Я уже столько раз имел крайне сомнительное удовольствие быть свидетелем вашей полнейшей некомпетентности по ничтожнейшим вопросам. И ваши попытки справиться с горсткой разбойников настолько жалки, что… — де Рено оборвал свою раздраженную тираду, мученически закатил глаза и с тяжким вздохом произнес: — Милостивый боже, за какие грехи ты мне послал в наказание такого помощника?

Гай смутился и покраснел — разговор начинал приобретать очень неприятный вид и направление — и все же решил сделать последнюю попытку выпросить у шерифа разрешение отлучиться и выяснить что произошло:

— Позвольте съездить… я вернусь еще до заката, милорд.

— Нет, Гизборн, вы нужны мне в Ноттингеме. Я не для того вам деньги плачу, чтобы вы без толку носились по округе.

Гай с досадой понял, что сейчас лучше отступить и подождать более удобного момента — и, как только появится свободное время, воспользоваться этим. И уже не спрашивая разрешения у шерифа: в конце концов, это его личные дела.

Ожидание подходящего момента затянулось на неделю.

В Брэдмур-холле его встретили очень холодно, если не сказать — враждебно. Смерды скалились в его сторону и презрительно кривились, только колченогая рабыня, застывшая в отдалении с корзиной в руках, посмотрела на него печально и с сочувствием… Странно.

Гай при виде… пусть будет того, что осталось от ее лица, непроизвольно поморщился. Встречал он уродливых, обезображенных болезнью или ранениями, но такого... вот ведь приснится во сне, так и проснешься с криком от ужаса. Как будто нарочно изуродовали… Зачем? Сбежать пыталась? Но задаваться этими вопросами Гай не стал, его интересовало другое — и, наклонившись, чтобы не удариться лбом об дверную перекладину, вошел в дом…

Несколько минут Гай оторопело смотрел на лорда Брэдмура и не мог уразуметь происходящее. Наконец, он почти умоляюще воскликнул:

— Но… почему? Ответьте мне!

— Да кем ты возомнил себя для этого, сопливый щенок, чтобы я тебе отвечал? Ну ладно, я скажу почему...

Потом, вспоминая, Гай никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что надо было оставить все как есть, просто развернуться и уйти, смириться и принять, а не лезть и не настаивать. Да вообще забыть этот чертов вопрос «Почему?» Ведь попытки добиться ответа всю его жизнь выходили боком. А ответы эти… были слишком горькими. Ему вообще довольно часто приходилось давиться обидой и несправедливостью, что самое поганое — с каждым разом все большей.

И вот сейчас тоже. Оказывается, все просто, и шериф был прав: лорд Брэдмур передумал. А передумал потому, что Гай — норманн. В старике взыграла эта их саксонская гордость. То, на чем основывалась их ненависть и борьба за так называемую свободу Англии… Но выбитый из равновесия полученным ответом, Гай никак не мог поверить, что причина заключается именно в этом. У него в голове не укладывалось, ведь…

— Да, я… норманн! И вы же с самого начала знали…

И на это получил только:

— Сами уберетесь с моей земли, милорд Гизборн, или предпочтете вернуться в Ноттингем перекинутым через седло? — мягко так усмехнулся ему в лицо старик Брэдмур и подмигнул. Лучше бы плетью ударил, честное слово.

И кивнул в сторону слуг:

— Я думаю, мои люди с удовольствием вам помогут.

Несколько грязных саксонских смердов нагло скалились, не скрывая своего торжества и предвкушая развлечение.

На миг кровь бросилась в лицо, но тут же схлынула. Гай смотрел на лорда Брэдмура, его слуг и думал, что если он ударит конопатого верзилу, то остальные мигом набросятся. Но этот конкретный сакс долбанется об косяк, и голова расколется, как глиняный горшок. И драка для него кончится вместе с жизнью, а он тут самый сильный, остальные же… Вот тот, кривоногий, после знакомства с мечом перестанет волком зыркать и скалиться. Ну, положим, двоих он еще успеет зарубить, но дальше-то что? Все равно ему не выстоять — свалят.

Его не убьют, нет, это в их планы не входит. Но это лишь, как говорит аббат — secundo, если не tertia*. Primo же заключается в факте убийства представителя власти, пусть и в данный момент не при исполнении. Это тянет уже на фелонию***. О поездке в Брэдмур-холл знает один из сержантов гарнизона и, если что, то поиски как раз с Брэдмура и начнут. Так что убивать его тут точно не будут, в самом крайнем случае изобьют, но и это вряд ли. Их намерения гораздо более просты и омерзительны: они пугают его тем, что заставят пережить еще раз весьма конкретное унижение.

Но больно сейчас Гаю было не от возможности повторения, а от факта вероломства сэра Годрика. И уж точно не страшно, поскольку противно. А Брэдмур об этой разнице не знает и даже не догадывается. Поэтому, желая избавиться от него, рассчитывает еще и унизить, ибо упомянутая перспектива будет слишком болезненной для гордости и самолюбия.

Но тут был один нюанс, и старый лорд его не учел: Гаю на эти унижения реагировать было уже нечем. После того раза как сломалось что-то внутри, будто умерло… А бить по уже мертвому, вообще-то, так себе ход.

Неуместно и не вовремя вдруг подумалось, что Локсли тогда, на озере, совершил ту же ошибку. Наглый сакс изначально занял довольно странную позицию, но в истории с ведьмой он умудрился пропихнуть под видом благородства решение пытать Гая в этом вонючем болоте. Сняв штаны, но оставив рубашку. Да еще и рассчитывал на выкуп. Нет, мечтать, конечно, не запретишь, но...

Старик же, наблюдая за Гаем, кажется, понял, что угроза не возымела желаемого эффекта. Но не знал почему и задергался. А для самого Гая вдруг стала ясна важная вещь: даже если бы он приехал сюда не один, а с солдатами, даже если бы он в ответ на откровенные издевательства и угрозы прямо в лицо, заставил бы лорда Брэдмура взять свои слова обратно… Даже если бы… Да тут нет разницы, какие вообще будут «если бы» — все равно уже ничего нельзя изменить. Все стало бессмысленно, потому что этот дом… Гай потерял его, не успев обрести! Он изначально не хотел получить силой, но добыть другим путем, в чем-то… почти как завоевать благосклонность женщины!

И тут лорд Брэдмур произнес:

— Может, лучше сами уедете, сэр Гай?

Старик хотел избавиться от него и желательно побыстрее, но приказывать скалящимся вилланам вышвырнуть гостя силой особого желания не имел. Точнее, рассчитывал обойтись без этого. Неужели пожалел своих людей? Или испугался последствий? А ведь последствия будут — и Гай их ему устроит лично, лорд Брэдмур не мог этого не понимать.

Но, так или иначе, делать здесь больше нечего.

Гай молча развернулся и вышел во двор, где ждал верный Фьюри. Конюха рядом не было: скорее всего, он просто побоялся приблизиться к коурсеру***. Увидев хозяина, тот подошел сам. Машинально погладив коня, Гай сел в седло и выехал за ворота.

Покидая владения Брэдмура, он поднялся на небольшую возвышенность, остановил своего Фьюри почти на опушке и долго смотрел на свой неслучившийся дом, прощаясь с ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * третье (лат.)  
> **Общее право в течение XIII в. среди преступлений выделяло фелонии как наиболее тяжкие преступления — убийство (тяжкое убийство — murder, простое убийство — manslaughter), насильственное проникновение в чужое жилище ночью с целью совершения фелонии (burglary), изнасилование, поджог, разбой, квалифицированные кражи (larceny) и др., которые, являясь нарушением королевского мира, были подведомственны королевским судам. Последствием этих преступлений являлась конфискация имущества. Об этом свидетельствует само слово felony, происходящее от слов fee — «феодальное владение» и lon — «цена». Самым тяжким преступлением стала измена (treason), выделившаяся из числа других преступлений в XIV в. Измена могла быть совершена по «общему праву» или посредством нарушения долга верности королю со стороны его подданных, что называлось великой изменой (high treason), или — долга верности подчиненного человека своему господину (малая измена — petty treason). В этом случае признавалось изменой только умерщвление вышестоящего лица, например, убийство вассалом своего сеньора, женой — мужа или священником — своего епископа.  
> ***охотничья лошадь, атакующая лошадь, быстрая боевая лошадь, немного дешевле дестриэ, для рыцарей и оруженосцев


	4. Chapter 4

Старик приказал своим вилланам выйти и крикнул:

— Эй, Сорча! Эля мне!

Через некоторое время послышался шорох, и из полумрака комнаты выступила сгорбленная фигура в лохмотьях. Старая служанка медленно ковыляла к нему, волоча ногу. Он с презрением наблюдал за ней. Наконец, она остановилась перед ним и, сунув руку в недра своих тряпок, внезапно извлекла наружу и подала ему маленькое старое серебряное зеркало, потемневшее от времени. Он машинально взял его и буркнул раздраженно:

— Зачем ты принесла мне это? И где мой эль?

— Сам себе нальешь, коли приспичило, — ответила ему она. — А зеркало… Так посмотри в него! Что ты там видишь?

Он отшвырнул поданный предмет в сторону и рявкнул:

— Ты совсем выжила из ума? Вон с глаз моих, меня от твоего вида тошнит.

— Может, и выжила. А тебя от самого себя не тошнит, господин мой?

— Ты о чем? — насторожился он.

— О сотворенном только что. Тобой, скотина!

— Как ты смеешь!

Он хотел ударить ее, но для этого пришлось бы встать из кресла, а ему было нехорошо: боль сдавила виски, кровь стучала в ушах.

— Прикуси свой язык, старая карга!

— А что ты мне сделаешь? — услышал он спокойный ответ. — Отрежешь его? Ты и так обезобразил мое лицо, когда я пыталась сбежать от тебя. Помнишь, тридцать лет назад? Ты захватил меня в плен в доме моего отца и предложил стать твоей походной подстилкой, но я отказалась. А когда ты попытался взять силой, мне удалось защитить себя, потому что я еще была способна держать в руках оружие. А ты не смог смириться с поражением, твое оскорбленное самолюбие требовало удовлетворения, и поэтому ты приказал надеть на меня ошейник рабыни и поволок за своей лошадью. Но я все равно сбежала — и далеко — только, к моему великому несчастью, ты меня поймал. И вот тогда ты собственноручно изуродовал меня и подрезал сухожилие, искалечив мою ногу, и теперь я с трудом передвигаюсь. Я молила Господа о смерти, но он не услышал… А когда раны зажили, ты отдал меня своему егерю в качестве подарка. И слуга оказался лучше господина. Ты помнишь все это, Годрик?

Он насиловал ее пока не обессилел, похваляясь перед другими такими же мерзавцами, которых он позвал на представление. Остервенело долбился в ее лоно, в анус… Потом это делали уже его дружки. Она не помнила, сколько их было. Сознание мутилось, боль разрывала ее нутро, но она пыталась сопротивляться, даже пробовала откусить кому-то ухо, но не вышло. Она только почувствовала во рту горько-соленый вкус пота, хруст волос и что-то липкое… Ее стошнило, и горечь желчи перебила вкус крови и пота. А за ней последовала брань и удар в лицо. Кажется, он был не один, она точно не помнила, но ей тогда выбили несколько зубов.

Пока она приходила в себя и давилась собственной кровью, сэр Годрик раскалил нож... Эти страшные раны на лице — наполовину ожоги. Лезвие вкипало в кожу, та пузырилась, пахло горелой плотью. В ушах стоял собственный крик. А когда накатывало беспамятство, Годрик Брэдмур обливал ее водой, приводя в себя, и продолжал издевательства. Натешившись, он подвесил ее за ногу вниз головой и оставил так на несколько часов. Она молила о смерти, но никто не внял ей. И вместо спасительного безумия, пришел ее мучитель. Ей предстояло снова пережить этот кошмар. А потом еще и еще раз…

Годрик Брэдмур сломал ее, вырвал с кровью и мясом все, что делало ее собой, человеком. Первое время она не могла найти силы наложить на себя руки. За ней следили. А потом не дал муж. Когда она родила детей — настоящее чудо, после того, что с ней сотворили, — передумала убивать себя и жила для них. Медленно собрала по крохам вытоптанное и разодранное, и снова вырастила на выжженной земле своей души себя как человека. И помнила… она все помнила. Но не понимала, почему не умерла тогда? И почему Господь отвернулся от нее?

— Ты все эти годы молчала? Вот и дальше продолжай.

— Я все эти годы помнила прошлое. Но я о настоящем, Годрик. Этот юноша был готов продать душу за твой полуразвалившийся сарай. Он принял все твои условия. Почему ты так поступил с ним?

— Это не твое дело! Я передумал.

— Сам? Тебя вынудили передумать. И это как раз понятно. Ты просто испугался шерифа, который припер тебя к стенке твоими долгами. Не догадываешься, у кого он их перекупил? И если перекупил. А ты хотел дожить свои дни спокойно и умереть в постели, а не в канаве… Это все я могу понять, но зачем ты разыграл балаган перед этим юношей? И не сказал ему правду, что шериф вынудил тебя подписать бумаги в обмен на келью в монастыре его брата и заупокойную мессу? Неужели ты всерьез думаешь отбрыкаться тем, что он не понял бы тебя? Не смеши меня, Годрик Брэдмур, я слишком хорошо для этого тебя знаю. Изучила вдоль и поперек твою мерзкую душонку. А что ты хочешь, после стольких-то лет? Так почему ты не сказал ему правду?

— А я ему сказал правду! То, что она колет глаза, так его проблема. Этот осел…

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Осел здесь — ты. И горбатого исправит только могила. Чтобы чувствовать себя человеком, тебе обязательно надо кого-то смешать с дерьмом. Тогда это была я. Потом — твоя жена, которую ты свел в могилу за три года. Потом — твои сыновья, сбежавшие от тебя в крестовый поход. А теперь ты сделал это с ним. Легче стало? Хотел свои дни закончить спокойно? Так я не дам, не рассчитывай. И припугнуть меня расправой над моими детьми и мужем не получится. Их нет.

— А что ты сделаешь, старая кляча? Завтра сюда прибывает управляющий от шерифа, а я переезжаю в монастырь святой Марии и надеюсь больше не видеть твою гнусную рожу до конца своих дней.

— Ты можешь сбежать от меня, но не от себя и не от бога, Годрик. Мне жаль тебя.

И она поковыляла вон из комнаты. Глиняная кружка разбилась вдребезги о дверь, за которой скрылась старуха.

— Себя пожалей, чертова шотландская ведьма!


	5. Chapter 5

Всю дорогу до Ноттингема Гай думал, почему все это произошло, и не понимал, что он сделал не так. Вернее, он задавал себе вопрос, не было ли в случившемся только его вины? Но так ни до чего и не додумался.

Да, ему отказали — и это он мог бы попытаться объяснить и, в конечном итоге, смириться. Но дело было в другом: он не понимал, почему не сделали это сразу? Почему сперва согласились на его предложение? Ведь ему же сначала дали надежду. И отняли.

Захотелось поиграть желанием посмешища всего графства иметь дом? Тем более, что предложение было его же, ну как тут не воспользоваться? Сам бог велел! Видимо, так оно и было, а он, дурак, не догадался сразу.

Его сердце разрывалось от боли и горя потери, такого же, как он испытал когда отчим — но для всех-то отец — лишил его не только наследства, завещав манор епископу Йорка, но и чувства семьи, поведав о том, что Гай совсем даже не Гизборн, а прижитый неизвестно от кого ублюдок.

И вот сейчас Гай опять потерял свой дом, несмотря на то, что на бумаге не владел им ни дня. Этот кривой сарай на развалинах замка пустил корни в глубине его души и сердца. Гай понимал, что это только иллюзия и так нельзя… Но с ней его жизнь обрела смысл. Эта иллюзия стала для него реальностью, а не служба, не все то дерьмо, что творилось вокруг и составляло его существование — если не целиком, то на девять десятых-то точно. А теперь ее отняли, и вместе с ней — шанс на новую, более счастливую жизнь, на возможность найти себе приличную пару и создать нормальную семью, а не то, что у него было. Наконец, это был шанс со временем избавиться от ненавистной службы у шерифа. Да по большому счету на… все!

Да, Гай знал, что будет искать себе другой, но сначала надо как-то справиться с потерей этого. И побыстрее. Жаль, арсенал у него небогатый.

Перед тем как вернуться в замок, он остановил коня у трактира «Лиса и петух» и приказал принести ему бренди. Расплатившись с хозяином, Гай тут же откупорил бутылку. И под изумленными взглядами присутствующих, опрокинул в свой пустой желудок три четверти из сосуда с этим жидким огнем.

А в замке он, не обращая внимание на язвительные шпильки де Рено, шатаясь поднялся к себе и рухнул на постель. Ему сейчас хотелось только одного: уснуть и не проснуться.

Стоит ли говорить, что не вышло?

Наутро его ожидало жуткое похмелье и шерифская истерика, так как Робин Гуд опять что-то устроил и приперлась какая-то девица требовать отступного..

Относительно Робина Гуда, Гай не удивился ни капли. А что собственно шериф хотел? Это же Локсли, ясен пень! С этими его воплями про… как его?.. А! Права и справедливости во славу Англии и саксов, вот! И еще свободу от норманнского завоевания и прочую независимость.

Декларации же его так не соответствуют деяниям и выбранным средствам достижения цели, хоть куда беги! Он под песни о свободе Англии лишь бессовестно браконьерствует и тащит все, что видит и не приколочено. А грабежами достал всех, до кого смог дотянуться. Вот на это руки у него оказались длинные.

Ну, понятно, что крестьяне ему помогают кто как, и слуги в замке тоже охотно докладывают… Но должен же быть кто-то еще! Выяснить бы, кто у него в покровителях на самом деле… Ну, не принимать же всерьез этого… Хэрна? Это который тут считается Богом Плодородия и неисчерпаемой этой … как ее? мужской силы. А Локсли, значит, его сын. Ну-ну. 

И вот при этой мысли Гай и впрямь обозлился, потому что эта… при взгляде на эту грязную как черт помесь огородного пугала с крысой, что приперлась жаловаться на него за домогательства, он содрогнулся от отвращения. Это как ему надо оголодать и сколько выпить, чтобы…? Смерив взглядом эту девку, он раздраженно бросил, что это снова какая-то ошибка. Де Рено, разумеется, не преминул отпустить пару язвительных шуточек, но Гаю было плевать. 

Нет, ну как объяснить этот загадочный феномен? Вот какого… пусть будет лешего, местные крестьянки таскаются за удовлетворением своей похоти вовсе не в пешеру Хэрна и лагерь его сыночка? Так нет же! Девки почему-то рассчитывают в этом на совсем другую персону, а именно на него — Гая Гизборна! И он сколько раз уже получал таких намеков и даже прямых предложений, что сбился со счета. 

Да, спору нет, процесс приятный и пару раз, еще до службы у шерифа, Гай воспользовался подвернувшимися случаями, а все потому, что предложенное было настолько соблазнительно, что только у святого не встало бы! И то не гарантия… В общем у него были оправдания. Результат, правда, был такой же как и сейчас — на него пришли жаловаться. 

Нет, с одной стороны жалобы можно было понять — возможно какая-то из тех девиц оказалась в тягости и теперь требовала отступного. Так, приди она к нему, заплатил бы и дело закрыто, но эти девки пришли тогда к аббату. А теперь вот повадились ходить к шерифу. 

Но с другой стороны, что тогда, что сейчас, Гай не понимал почему это оказались совсем не те крестьянки? Тех, которые тогда сами юбки задирали и которых он лично “обесчестил”, он помнил и в лицо, и в … Короче, помнил хорошо! Эти же были на них совсем не похожи. 

И еще он никак не мог уразуметь, почему этих жалобщиц в разы больше оказалось? Считать-то он еще не разучился. Хотя по мнению шерифа вообще никогда не умел. 

Но так или иначе, а с учетом всех этих обстоятельств, желание Гая послать очередную заигрывающую с ним грязную крестьянку к Хэрну и его сыночку, становилось все крепче и непреодолимее. Тем более, что у него была пара знакомых девиц очень приятных на вид и ощупь, которые частенько скрашивали ему свободное время...

Поэтому, когда некая “травница” по имени Джанет решила договориться “полюбовно”, Гай только презрительно фыркнул и отказался от такой перспективы. А ведьма ему этого не забыла…

В общем все эти притязания здорово портили Гаю жизнь. Не так, конечно, как Робин, мать его Гуд, но тоже ничего хорошего.

Вот бы спросить этого “короля Шервуда” и по совместительству Сына Хэрна, чего они с папашей сами от дела отлынивают? И послушать, что ответят…А то как обвинять во всем его, Гая Гизборна....Вот как будто в целом графстве больше некому, а? Он, что, за всех тут...должен? Разбежался! Primo — встает у него не на всех подряд. Secundo — в его служебные обязанности помощника шерифа это не входит. В обязанности управляющего и лесничего при монастыре — тоже. И он на это не подписывался и денег ему за это не платят. Tertia — это не он, а Локсли с папашей тут для всех, прости Господи, официальные “податели” плодородия и мужской силы, вот пусть тоже поработают...

И мысли Гая потекли в другом направлении, он в очередной раз пообещал себе выяснить, что это за рогатое чучело. И при чем тут какой-то языческий бог Кернуннос, про которого он в римских хрониках читал, еще в бытность пажом у Глостеров. То, что это два разных персонажа, он не сомневался. Просто кто-то, в свое время состряпавший местным крестьянам эту сказку о Хэрне, для антуража и представительности приплел легенду про того самого Кернунноса.

А теперешний… ну, который в Шервудском лесу сидит, нагло воспользовался той байкой. Но какого черта этот, прости Господи, бог подбивает на мятеж и бунт против законной королевской власти? Тут что-то не сходится. Потому как борьба за независимость — это одно, а вопрос веры — это другое, и между собой они не связаны. Никак.

Наверняка мятеж с бунтом — идея кого-то из местных саксонских лордов. Говорят, тут прецеденты были и не раз. Вообще-то, есть один кандидат… тоже гордости через край. В Стаффордшире его гнездо. Некто Фиц Од.

Но если до легенды кельтов — того, который из римских записей, — хрен доберешься, поскольку его не бывает и быть не может, то местное-то рогатое «божество» можно поймать, допросить с пристрастием и выяснить, кто его подбил на это дело. А потом вздернуть, чтобы другим неповадно было. К сожалению, пока не получалось, но Гай надежды не терял.

Только вот в этой истории с Локсли, его «отцом» и всей свистопляской с грабежами под соусом борьбы за свободу, было кое-что странное и подозрительное. Даже, можно сказать, дьявольское. А именно — периодически случались очень непонятные вещи. Самая же загадочная из них приключилась, когда Гай сопровождал невесту шерифа в Ноттингем, а Сын Хэрна решил поживиться за счет приданного Милдред де Брасси…

Гай пришел в себя только будучи по уши в болотной грязи за компанию с Локсли. Как там оказался, он не мог вспомнить до сих пор, а ведь старался! Последнее, что осталось в его памяти — он схватил поводья кобылицы леди Милдред, и не успели они проскакать и десятка ярдов, как сердце сжала холодная когтистая лапа, внутренности скрутила боль, а перед глазами туман поплыл. Все.

Потом внезапно — болото, морда Локсли и его глаза. Что-то в них было такое… Гаю тогда стало очень не по себе. Прямо как в адскую бездну заглянул. Но все равно попробовал схватить этого ворюгу, да тот удрал. И, как только Локсли благополучно улизнул, все разом и прошло. Что это было, Гай так и не смог себе объяснить. Какие бы предположения не строил.

К тому же очень смущали периодически возникающие странные ощущения при поездках через Шервуд. Будто вот-вот дорога из-под ног уйдет, или не поймешь, как очутился в совсем другом месте. Как черти мутят, а ведь раньше такого не было — все с этого Хэрна началось.

Да и сам Локсли… Вот что с ним не так? Ну, кроме разбоя, браконьерства с прочим непотребством — вроде того, что он считает себя королем и сыном бога? Вот черт его знает, что за человек и откуда взялся! Нет, оно понятно, что жил в приемных сыновьях этой мельничной крысы Мэтью, но туда-то как попал? Неужели эти сказки, что его настоящий отец был хранителем стрелы, правда? Они, по крайней мере, могли бы объяснить вопли про свободу и независимость со справедливостью, но другие-то загадочные, странные и подозрительные вещи в это никак не укладывались.

Но поймать его все равно надо — и Хэрна тоже. В каком порядке — не важно.

Хотя если положить руку на сердце, то, глядючи на весь этот балаган, надо бы сказать, что в лесу засела семейка на всю голову больных. Потому что никто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти ни королем себя считать не будет, ни богом. Самоочевидная вещь же!

Ну, засели и засели, да пусть подавятся — и черт с ними! Табличку предупреждающую на въезде в лес приколотить — и все. Спиздят, правда, тут же… Короче, перестать тратить силы, нервы и время на этих сумасшедших.

Только вот другой самоочевидной вещью было, что шериф тут — не баран чихнул, а королевский наместник, а сам Гай является его помощником. Из этого факта проистекала обязанность наводить порядок и блюсти закон, который Сын Хэрна со товарищи и папаша нарушают — и серьезно. Одно браконьерство чего стоит, а там еще разбой и призыв к мятежу. Вот Гай и пытался блюсти этот закон и противостоять. В меру своих скромных сил и способностей. Но если быть честным до конца, то ему уже давно хотелось послать всех к дьяволу, за компанию с аббатом.

Но послали его, впрочем, как всегда. В рейд по окрестностям Уикэма. С известным результатом, что характерно, а там другого не бывает. Гай с этим фактом уже смирился, а вот шериф еще нет. Ну, или делал вид, что не имело большого значения.

Из этой разницы проистекали для Гая многие неприятности и печали, но все они ни в какое сравнение не шли с произошедшим вскоре событием. Да буквально на следующий день после рейда в Уикэм. Одно хорошо — в этой паскудной деревушке удалось подпортить разбойнику его вечно жизнерадостное настроение, пусть и ненадолго.


	6. Chapter 6

Гай проезжал через еврейский квартал, когда среди прохожих увидел Бенциона Как-Его-Там. Тот его тоже заметил и, лихо развернувшись, довольно резво побежал по улице в направлении собственного дома. И это несмотря на тучность, возраст и одеяния до пола. Еврей неуклюже пытался лавировать между прохожими, но у него не особо получалось: пару-тройку нерасторопных, попадающихся на пути, даже с ног сбил. Вот таким образом он быстро скрылся из вида, завернув за угол дома в свой переулок. Довольно странное поведение для законопослушного и почтенного жителя города, хоть и еврея. Даже подозрительное.

Гай доехал до обиталища этого самого Бенциона, спешился и, взявшись за здоровущее медное кольцо на двери, постучал им о столь же массивную подставку. Сильно постучал, чтоб точно услышали — и не только в доме.

Тут же из-за двери раздался испуганный женский голос, видимо принадлежащий дочери ростовщика. Она осторожно осведомилась, кто пришел и зачем. Получив ответ, заявила, что очень сожалеет, но отца нет дома, и он приедет только через неделю, а без него она дверь не откроет: он, уезжая, строго-настрого запретил.

Гай на это голимое вранье тяжко вздохнул. Ну, не устраивать же тут посреди улицы скандал с ломанием дверей? Нет, он это трухлявое недоразумение вынесет с ходу, но… То, что старикашка от него по каким-то причинам прячется, бессовестно выставив в качестве щита свою дочь, понятно и козе. Но с дамами, даже еврейскими, надо быть вежливым и приличия соблюдать, хоть какие-нибудь…

Пришлось Гаю вслух сказать ей, что он зайдет уладить свое дело после возвращения ее отца. О его намерениях вернуться вечером ей и остальным соседям знать было лишним. Но вечером как раз это проделать не удалось, потому что шериф весь остаток дня и до самой ночи мотал нервы своему помощнику и гонял по каким-то мелким поручениям.

В гости к Бенциону Гай выбрался только на следующее утро и обнаружил закрытые наглухо ставни его дома, а на дверях — здоровенный замок. И еще не было того медного кольца. Итак, еврей сбежал и молоток дверной в виде головы льва прихватил.

Пришлось заглянуть к соседям и спросить, не знают ли они, куда подался ростовщик. Вот так Гай познакомился с папашей де Тальмоном и его прелестной дочкой, выяснив, что господин, оказывается, Штекеншнейдер уже давно жаловался на здоровье, атмосферу и никуда не годную местную еду, особенно фрукты. Состояние оного здоровья неизменно ухудшалось с наступлением суровых ноттингемских зим, и каждый раз «бедный Беня» едва оставался жив. А теперь проблемы с этим самым здоровьем начались уже и у его дочки — единственной отрады старческого сердца. Сие стало для несчастного Бенциона последней каплей.

И он, Иешуа де Тальмон, понимает его отъезд лучше всех: сам бы давно так сделал, потому что собственная старшая дочь тоже обладает, к несчастью, очень хрупким здоровьем и в холодное время года мучается бесконечными простудами. Как она болела зимой — это невозможно вообразить! До сих пор в себя не пришла. Вот поневоле согласишься со светилами медицины, заявляющими: ничто не изнуряет и не губит человека больше, чем неподходящий ему климат и зловредные миазмы в атмосфере. Ведь господин шерифский помощник и сам знает, какие в Ноттингеме ужасные зимы — и лето, увы, не исключение.

Придав своей физиономии некоторую участливость, Гай поддакнул, что климат тут и в самом деле не просто ужасный, а очень ужасный, и про атмосферу он тоже прекрасно понимает, особенно в жару. А заодно попытался выяснить, куда же направился болезный Бенцион в поисках тепла, мягких зим и сочных фруктов для себя и своей дочки. Оказалось, в Дарем. На это Гай решил поинтересоваться, не знает ли почтенный де Тальмон, с каких пор благословенные земли Нортумбрии обзавелись провансальским климатом, но вразумительного ответа так и не получил. А его собеседник предпочел быстренько от дальнейшего разговора отделаться, сославшись на заботы о семействе и прочее.

Возвращаясь в замок, Гай думал над всем этим и пришел к выводу, что дело явно нечисто. Можно было бы, конечно, отправиться в погоню и вытрясти из еврея душу вместе с ответами на интересующие вопросы… Но как обосновать свой поступок перед шерифом? Де Рено ни солдат, ни отпуска ему не даст — и Гай это прекрасно понимал. Отправиться в погоню сейчас и без ведома шерифа — означало нажить себе лишние и большие неприятности. А на него и так доносят де Рено все кому не лень. И ладно бы еще правду! Байки такие рассказывают, что хоть стой, хоть падай, хоть менестрелям продавай.

Выходит, придется отступить, но это вовсе не означает, что того Бенциона нельзя поймать потом. Еврей из германских земель в Англии — дичь довольно редкая: это не Элфики-Сэдрики-Годрики и Томы-Джимы-Джеки, которых тут хоть пруд пруди. Так что Гай его обязательно найдет и выяснит, какого дьявола происходит, но как только все чуточку успокоится.

Не успокоилось — еще один сюрприз его ожидал в замке. И не сказать, что произошло экстраординарное: всего-то наткнулся на листочки пергаментные, в книгу подшитые. Она как раз в секретарской лежала, приготовленная для архива, вместе со свитками коронеров. И это было странно: дела должны сдавать только в следующем месяце. И то, если не отложат еще по каким-то причинам.

А ведь полез в книгу потому, что искал нужную запись и не хотел беспокоить капеллана и по совместительству личного секретаря де Рено. Бедняга корпел над каким-то хитромудрым документом и перед этим слезно умолял его не отвлекать. Вот Гай и решил посмотреть интересующее сам, благо читать он все-таки умеет и писать тоже, как бы про это не думали и не относились. Увидел то, что ему совсем не хотелось. Да, без этих знаний жить было бы легче.

Оказывается, когда старый Брэдмур, брызжа слюной и махая руками, вещал про гордость и свободу саксов и «никогда завоеватель-норманн — мерзавец без благородства и чести — не станет тут хозяином, покуда он еще жив»… его манор был собственностью семейства де Рено. Лично шерифа. Норманн на земле сакса уже стал полновластным хозяином. Гай понял причину, по которой сбежал еврей.

Нет, то, что они платят ему как последнему… ладно, не стоит о грустном. Это еще можно было бы понять, оправдывая патологической жадностью обоих братьев. А то, что они и в других обстоятельствах умудряются хапать ртом и жопой, есть факт общепризнанный, и инцидент с приданым несостоявшейся невесты Роберта де Рено — тому блестящее подтверждение. С этим все уже смирились. Гай тоже.

И чья же это была идея? Шерифа? А если… Гай тогда еще удивился, что аббат внезапно примчался в Ноттингем на Иванов день. С чего вдруг? Ведь если бы не случайная фраза одного из солдат гарнизона, то Гай о визите и не узнал бы. И слишком легко согласился церковник денег дать. И условия, на которых он это сделал, вполне укладывались в картину преступления. Сопоставив факты, Гай всерьез задумался над вопросом, кто из братьев на самом деле был идейным вдохновителем. Владельцем-то поместья стал Роберт де Рено, и еврея припугнул тоже он, но вот кто все придумал? Аббат Хьюго? Тот мог — и еще как! Выходки церковника часто ставили в тупик, поражая воображение. Вот кто графством управлял бы железной рукой. Да ему и Англии было бы мало!

Но сейчас-то в чем смысл? Ведь не Хьюго де Рено получал в итоге Брэдмур-холл, а его брат. Гай не мог понять, почему этот клочок земли с развалившимся домом вдруг сделался для обоих де Рено столь ценным, что они уцепились за него, как коты за клубок шерсти? Воспользовались подходящим случаем и поместье отхватить, и своего помощника унизить заодно, дураком выставив? Или здесь что-то еще, а манор — лишь ширма?

Но сильнее мучил совсем другой вопрос: неужели они думали, что он никогда не узнает про сотворенное ими с ним? Это же невозможно — рано или поздно правда всплывет. Вот, уже. Или он даты не сопоставит, или такой дурак и не поймет прочитанное? Если так, то они очень серьезно просчитались.

А что, если знание им этого факта входило в их планы? Наверняка хотели посмотреть на его реакцию и посмеяться над возможными протестами и бессилием что-либо изменить. Значит, придется сделать вид, что он не догадывается… Ведь в самом деле — он не может ничего!

Чтобы противостоять, надо подавать прошение и судиться. И это primo.  
Но кому подавать прошение? Шерифу, что ли? Или подождать разъездного королевского судью и курию графства*? Или прямо в Лондон? Ну, подготовит он бумаги сам как атторней** — благо опыт у него есть. И даже сам отвезет их куда следует, но… Что за иск он будет подавать и что он может предъявить в качестве аргументов на самом суде? Ведь для всех лорд Брэдмур просто пе-ре-ду-мал, и у него есть на это право, а Гаю чуть было не отказали даже в праве спросить, почему — не то что возмущаться таким неисполнением договоренностей. Но ведь никаких подписей не было поставлено, а, следовательно, это не covenant***. Подавать иск о защите соглашений без подписей и печатей? О, это будет новое слово в английской юриспруденции — прецедент Гая Гизборна.**** А если серьезно, то ввязываясь в эту бодягу, кого на суд свидетелями звать? Вилланов сэра Годрика? Вот эту наглую ораву? Или ту старуху-рабыню? Аббата, может быть? Да никто не придет, а если придут, так скажут, что и как им велят. И ясно, что этим повелевающим будет не Гай! И ведь не прищучить сволочей!*****

А secundo тут вопрос, кто в деле будет ответчик? Бенцион Штекеншнайдер? Так он скорее свидетель, еврей этот, сиганувший быстрее зайца аж в Дарем или куда еще.

Он продал долги тому, кто больше заплатил, если… Зная братцев де Рено, можно предположить, что еврей стал жертвой шантажа и вынужден был отдать долговые расписки просто так. В этом случае стоит попытаться его найти и перетянуть на свою сторону. Вот только поспешное бегство свидетельствует о немалом страхе… Кого он больше боится? Шерифа или его, Гая Гизборна? Понятно, что их обоих, и каждого по своим основаниям. Вот только де Рено — явно больше. Нет, вряд ли еврей будет помощником в этом деле.

Или, может быть, ответчиком станет лорд Брэдмур? В конце концов, это он должен был подписывать бумаги в присутствии шерифа и аббата.

Но даже плюнуть в рожу истинного сакса сэра Годрика за его — Гай не знал, как это назвать, — не получилось.

На следующий же день Гай, повесив на морду каменное выражение, смог соблюсти приличия и выдержать свое начальство, но был вынужден ехать в обитель святой Марии по поручению шерифа. Заодно выяснил, что, оказывается, лорд Брэдмур не успел прожить в монастыре даже недели — сдох, козел облезлый. И предстал перед судом самой высшей инстанции — Богом. Но здесь это Гаю ничем не поможет. Вообще-то, подозрительно быстро скопытился старикашка, даже внезапно. И как-то очень вовремя. Оно, конечно, понятно, что он уже стар, немощен, часто болел и прочее… Но такие еще немало лет способны успешно проскрипеть до того, как отдадут богу душу. Сам видел. А тут? Уж не приложил ли аббат к этому свою жабью лапку? А ведь мог. И делу ход, разумеется, никто не даст. Так что в итоге? Очередной пшик.

Гай подумал было обратиться за помощью к Глостеру, но… Что графу до мелких проблем ничтожнейшего из своих вассалов?

Нет на все эти судебные тяжбы, ни средств, ни сил, ни поддержки. А это, как любит говорить аббат, чтоб ему черти по ночам спать не давали, и есть primo, secundo и tertia.

Да, Гаю придется и дальше смотреть в лицо обоим де Рено и соблюдать при этом приличия, потому что он тут служит и должен. Да, за гроши, но служит, поэтому должен-то все равно.

И даже прикидываться дураком… Впрочем, делать это ему придется в любом случае. Было у Гая подозрение и раньше, но сейчас оно превратилось в абсолютную уверенность. Так что начать лучше прямо сразу, силы сэкономит и время. А если хорошо будет прикидываться, так, возможно, на нем поговорка про везение дуракам сработает? Хоть это, если другой удачи нет.

Да, он не может послать к чертям шерифа и аббата, сорваться с места и искать себе службу где-нибудь еще: сейчас у него есть, хоть почти нищенское, но относительно стабильное жалование, от которого зависит его семья. Она состоит лишь из матушки, но, к великому сожалению, этой, прости Господи, семьей быть не перестает и нужд ее не отменяет. Да они, впервые за несколько лет, наконец живут без долгов! И кроме этого жалования у Гая просто нет других средств к существованию. Ему нужен угол, где, в случае чего, будет возможность отлежаться и немного прийти в себя. Да и периодически что-то есть было бы тоже неплохо.

Ну, если он сам в крайнем случае переживет как-нибудь, не в первый раз, то Фьюри… Конь требует определенных условий содержания, и ниже опускаться есть риск потерять его — единственное ценное и по-настоящему дорогое сердцу. Но чтобы обеспечить коню эти условия, а не просто приличную перековку и стойло, где с крыши не капает, к сожалению, нужны деньги. А их без работы мигом не будет, и новое место — с его-то репутацией и славой, что ему тут устроили, — найдет он очень нескоро. А если и найдет, то весьма жалкое. С отрядом было бы проще, только не было его. Ну, может быть, кто-то из солдат согласится служить ему, если кинуть клич. Но снаряжение стоит денег, а про доспехи, хотя бы для себя, даже заикаться смешно — лишь старая кольчуга и шлем. Да и кому он нужен, если в корень проблемы посмотреть?

Но неужели шериф с его братом думают, что он не понимает их действий и отношения к нему? Они же, кинув грош, стараются выжать все что можно и нельзя, попутно обвинив его в ненадлежащем качестве требуемого. Да понимает он, молчит только — вернее, вынужден. И делает что может, что в его силах, что позволяют обстоятельства. Он сам взял на себя эту ответственность, согласился на условия, потому что у него нет других средств к существованию. Но самое мерзкое в этой ситуации — у него нет и сил идти против. Себя-то не обманешь — ему страшно, он один, без помощи, без поддержки и без защиты.

Да, он бессилен перед братьями де Рено… Но не абсолютно! Кое-кто не так давно прикинулся Гаем Гизборном и посчитал это святым правом. Да еще и своим личным. Ведь это было не иначе как во славу справедливости, возмездия и прочих греющих душу вещей. Ну что ж, пусть так. Но, с другой стороны, и у него, Гая Гизборна, тоже теперь есть это самое право. И, если внимательно приглядеться, то вполне справедливое, не говоря уж про возмездие. А тут как раз и прекрасный повод образовался, даже придумывать самому ничего не надо — все уже придумано, так что можно брать и пользоваться. Только момента подходящего дождаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Для усиления королевской юрисдикции на местах при Генрихе II был учрежден институт разъездных («странствующих») судей (практика их использования имела место и раньше, но с 1176 г. стала постоянной). Королевство было поделено на округа, которые объезжали королевские судьи (в 1176 г. – шесть округов). Такие судьи разбирали дела, заседая в собрании (курии) графства, которая благодаря их присутствию превращалась в королевскую курию.  
> **С XIII в. появились профессиональные правозаступники, которые делились на две категории: баристеров и солиситоров, или атторнеев. Первые выступали в суде, т.е. принимали такое же участие в процессе, как и их клиент, если бы он лично вел дело. Солиситоры — ходатаи по делам занимались главным образом подготовкой дел к судебному рассмотрению.  
> *** Иск «о соглашении». Он защищал договоры, составленные в письменной форме с приложением печати и переданные другой стороне при свидетелях. Содержание иска заключалось в требовании к должнику исполнить обязательство, установленное соглашением сторон и облеченное в строго определенную форму. В данном случае основанием требования являлось уже само соглашение сторон.  
> ****Только в XV в. в английском праве в качестве разновидности иска «о правонарушении» (trespass), целью которого была защита личности и собственности от посягательств, стал иск «о защите словесных соглашений», что стало возможным благодаря созданию фактически нового иска «применительно к данному случаю» (action on the case).  
> *****Интересно, что дача ложных показаний не всегда считалась преступлением в английских судах. Даже церковные суды, считавшие что в их компетенцию входят дела о нарушении доверия, упускали лжесвидетельство из своего поля зрения.


	7. Chapter 7

Достать все необходимое было несложно. Никто не заметил куда делся один из конфискованных луков. И вряд ли до кого дойдет, что довольно метко стреляющий из арбалета помощник шерифа, может держать в руках и лук. А все потому, что будучи еще пажом, познакомился с этим оружием на практике. Его учил стрелять наставник и делал это весьма настойчиво, несмотря на довольно пренебрежительное отношение Гая к этому оружию простолюдинов. Но старый рыцарь, помнивший еще опустошительную войну Стефана и Матильды, заявил своему ученику, что воин короля, чтобы сражаться за него, должен уметь использовать по назначению все виды оружия. Гай был вынужден признать его правоту и благодаря своему наставнику научился владеть и мечом, и копьем, и много чем еще. Это не раз спасло ему жизнь в аквитанском походе и он с признательностью вспоминал своего учителя и его науку. Но даже в страшном сне ему тогда не могло присниться, в каких обстоятельствах придется использовать свое умение обращаться с луком.

Фьюри с некоторым скепсисом взирал на Гая, что можно понять: выглядел тот, мягко выражаясь, необычно. Но для коня важнее всего был исходящий от этого ряженого пугала запах, по которому он почувствует и найдет его даже за милю. А запах свидетельствовал, что под этими странными тряпками — все еще хозяин, зачем-то решивший напялить на себя темный худ и притащивший с собой длинный лук. Не то чтобы рыцарский конь никогда не видел его с такой штукой. Видел, конечно, и Гай неплохо с ней управлялся. Но такие палки доверия не внушали никогда, а в последнее время — в особенности. И Фьюри нервничал.

Гай успокаивающе потрепал своего верного друга по шее и приказал оставаться тут. Его никто не должен видеть — к тому же быстрее и удобнее дойти до облюбованного места пешком и напрямик. Кроме того, что немаловажно, отступать так было удобнее тоже.

Медлил. Стоял там и смотрел из кустов, как фигурки людей хозяйственно сновали туда-сюда. Вот тот рыжий и конопатый виллан и кривоногий приятель его вытаскивают что-то из сарая. Под навесом одна крестьянка расставляет кружки и плошки, а вторая ставит на стол кувшины и чашку с ранними яблоками, аккурат в компанию к голове сыра. Рядом для украшения венок из спелых колосьев и цветов. Праздник урожая, так называемый Ламмас… Черт бы побрал этих язычников!

Хорошо, наверно, знать, откуда прилетела стрела, только как это им всем поможет — вопрос весьма интересный. И особенно, если так выразиться, «применительно к этому случаю». Осталось поджечь стрелы — и можно начинать. Его умения обращаться с луком тут вполне хватит…

***

Старая рабыня по имени Сорча, теперь уже свободная велением нового хозяина Брэдмур-холла, складывала в узелок свои нехитрые пожитки. Ей было приказано убираться, но управляющий разрешил ей побыть тут до Ламмаса. Вот этот день и наступил.

Она вздохнула, затянула концы своей шали в узел и взяла в руки посох. Что ж, ей пора. Только куда идти? Она бездомна. Но и здесь оставаться больше не может — ей не позволят. Старуха, подхватив свою поклажу и опираясь на палку, заковыляла из дома. Она была еще на пороге, когда кто-то из вилланов заорал «Пожар!» и тут же подавился этим криком.

Замерев в дверях, она увидела, как кто-то бежит с ведрами по двору и почувствовала запах дыма. Проковыляв несколько шагов, она обнаружила, что горит камышовая крыша амбара.

Управляющий пытался пресечь панику среди вилланов и вдруг замер на миг. Из его глаза торчал окровавленный наконечник стрелы, вошедшей в затылок. Вряд ли он что-то успел понять, а вот Сорча — да. И быстро повернулась, насколько это позволяло ее старое и уже давно немощное тело. Но направление выбрала правильное, точно угадав, откуда могла прилететь стрела. И там, на пригорке, она увидела фигуру человека с луком и в капюшоне, тут же узнав его. Это он убил управляющего и поджег манор. Сейчас он целился вновь. В кого?

Она не помнила, как очутилась прямо на середине двора.

— Боже милосердный, пусть он попадет в меня!

Но его целью были другие. Люди, пытавшиеся потушить пожар, метались среди клубов едкого дыма и с криками падали, пронзенные стрелами. Только она не могла двинуться с места и глазами души видела сейчас другую картину… Штурм крепости, произошедший тридцать лет назад. Тогда она сражалась наравне с мужчинами. Почему не погибла вместе с братьями?

Им не выстоять. Орда против двух десятков. Крепость Хейгов падет сегодня, со всеми ее защитниками.

Толпа саксов с ужасающими воплями ломилась через ворота, лезла на стены. Лязг мечей, крики раненых и умирающих слились в разрывающий уши вой.

Ее братья гибли один за другим, а она ничего не могла сделать, чтобы помешать этому. Окровавленная голова старшего из них — Малкольма — подкатилась к ее ногам, и она увидела, что брат входил в вечность с широко открытыми глазами. Второй — Дункан был разрублен мечом от шеи до пояса, и изуродованное тело перекинули через стену. Больше она его не видела. Гэвин — третий из братьев — схватил ее за шиворот и толкнул в дверь, ведущую в подземелье, где был вход в туннель, и крикнул ей:

— Сорча, беги!

А сам бросился защищать проход, чтобы дать возможность уйти ей и племянникам, которые по малолетству еще не могли держать настоящее оружие и участвовать в сражении.

Она не послушала его. Схватив за руки двух детей Малкольма и Дункана и добежав до входа, втолкнула их в узкий спасительный лаз и рванулась обратно. Она так и не узнала, удалось ли им выжить — просто надеялась.

Когда в Гэвина попала первая стрела, он продолжал драться и успел крикнуть ей:

— Зачем ты вернулась?!

А она успела ответить ему:

— «Что бы ни случилось»!

Он еще услышал ее и понял. Но вторая и третья стрелы вонзились в него одновременно. А потом был удар, и она упала…

Очнувшись, обнаружила перед собой самую ненавистную рожу — Годрика Брэдмура.

— Хороша, сучка! Видел, как она дралась? Связать ее — и ко мне…

— …Сестра! Очнись! Что здесь произошло?

Она с трудом открыла глаза и увидела солнце сквозь облака дыма. И человек в рясе, держащий ее за плечи, был окутан этим светом, как божественным сиянием.


	8. Chapter 8

Единственной, кого нашли монахи на пепелище, была старая рабыня. Она просто стояла на коленях посреди трупов, проткнутых стрелами, а когда рассказала, что видела, ее доставили в Ноттингем, лично к шерифу.

Гай, по обыкновению стоявший за спиной де Рено, тут же узнал старуху: слишком уж приметна ее внешность со шрамами на лице. Это она поставила на стол кружки с элем, когда он приехал к Брэдмуру договариваться о покупке манора. И ее он видел с корзиной в руках, когда появился там узнать причину сорвавшейся сделки. Он помнил ее очень странный взгляд — впрочем, и сейчас он непростой, только другой и обращен не на него, а на шерифа. Старуха тем временем уже успела закончить свой рассказ словами:

— Это был человек в капюшоне.

— Робин Гуд? — воскликнул Хьюго де Рено, сидевший тут же. Гай удивился, как внезапно переменился в лице аббат. Церковник и без того нервно вертел в руках пустой кубок с видом исключительно кислым, чтобы не сказать — мрачным. А тут побледнел аж до зелени. Гай же в глубине души был доволен, что маскарад удался.

***

Младший из братьев де Рено имел более чем основательную причину для расстройства: упущенную выгоду в виде урожая зерна с земель Брэдмуров за этот год. В результате получились одни убытки — все сгорело вместе с амбаром и постройками. Дом тоже не уцелел. Хорошо — сам старик Брэдмур почил в бозе очень вовремя, все бы так… Пусть перед этим и успел изгадить настроение.

Но постройки придется восстанавливать уже брату, хотя… возможно, что и нет. Там же никто не будет жить. Некому.

И мысли церковника потекли в другом направлении: ему показалось довольно странным, почему перебиты все обитатели манора. Там их не много и было, но чтобы этот — как они его называют? Сын Хэрна? — вот так перестрелял крестьян? А старуху — нет. Получается, спаслась только чудом, ведь она из-за ноги убежать бы и не смогла, и так еле ходит. Братья из обители, приехавшие за только что обмолоченным и убранным в закрома зерном, так ее и обнаружили — стоящей на коленях среди трупов. Вот если бы они явились пораньше! Тогда и их перестреляли бы, наверное…

Да, проклятый Робин Гуд знал, что зерно принадлежит аббатству. Строго говоря, об этом было известно всем. И пришел забрать его? А управляющий ему пытался помешать? Ведь иначе спрос с него. А пожар начался случайно, и тушить его было некому? И все сгорело, пока подоспела помощь? Монахи сказали, что все вокруг пылало и уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Или он нарочно поджег амбар, когда понял, что зерно ему не отдадут?

И неясно, почему тот стрелок, если он и в самом деле Робин Гуд, был один? По рассказам этой старухи все произошло очень быстро, и никто ничего не успел понять. Локсли же всегда для начала устраивает целый балаган и любит покрасоваться, таская за собой всю ватагу вместе со своей шлюхой, этой дочкой Лифорда. А тут… И не похоже, чтобы старуха врала, но одно не сходится с другим. Странно все это, очень странно. И прямо после скандала по поводу земель в Эдвинстоуне!

Так вот чьих рук может быть дело! Неужели этот упрямец, барон Фиц Од, не понял, с кем связался? Кому угрожать посмел, тупая скотина? Прошлого раза не хватило? Тогда, правда, пирог был пожирней, чем этот несчастный кусок реки — барон с епископом несколько лет тому назад сцепились из-за одного поместья в Стаффордшире, не к ночи будет помянуто. Вот ведь название проклятое — тоже Локсли!

Но произошедшее в Брэдмур-холле не совсем в духе Фиц Ода: он привык решать проблему не таясь, с шумом и гамом — тогда еще целый год только «пух и перья летели» и все знали, кто. А тут… ну, прямо внезапно и быстро, как падение сокола на добычу! И вместо пуха — пепел…

А может, расчет и был, чтобы никто даже не подумал в сторону Фиц Одда? В прошлый-то раз открытый конфликт дорого ему обошелся, и в этот он решил действовать по-другому?

Нет, надо будет выяснить все подробнее… но только без братца! И как бы для этого заполучить к себе Гизборна? Хотя бы на время, а там потихоньку… обратно и навсегда! «Хватит, дорогой Роберт! Попользовался чужим — и будет с тебя!»

А братец-шериф тем временем не мог отвести взгляда от сгорбленной грязной старухи в лохмотьях. Ему тоже казалось это подозрительным.

— Ты уверена, что видела именно Робина Гуда?

— Я видела человека в капюшоне с длинным луком. Он пришел из леса. Сделал свое дело и ушел обратно.

— Он был один?

— Он прекрасно справился и один.

Она внезапно посмотрела прямо в лицо Роберта де Рено и произнесла негромко, но очень отчетливо и уверенно:

— Мой муж был егерем и прекрасным лучником, он учил наших сыновей стрелять из боевого лука. Они все умерли в Святой земле за своего господина, молодого лорда Седрика, выполняя свой долг. Я знаю, что такое хороший выстрел. А то были прекрасные выстрелы.

— И поэтому ты решила — это Робин Гуд?

Старуха усмехнулась, скривив свой сморщенный щербатый рот:

— А кто же еще? Всем известно, как он любит вас, милорд аббат, и вас, милорд шериф, особенно после того, что вы сделали с ним и его домом. Это был он, больше некому.

Аббат Хьюго позеленел, а костяшки его пальцев, судорожно сжавшиеся на пустом серебряном кубке, побелели, и он возопил на всю залу:

— Она наверняка пособница разбойников! По ней петля плачет!

Шериф скривился и шикнул в сторону своего брата, чтобы тот замолчал. Аббат в ответ фыркнул и стукнул этим пустым кубком по столу, бросив на Роберта де Рено весьма красноречивый взгляд. И шериф не выдержал, скомандовав помощнику:

— Гизборн, разберись с этой швалью и прими соответствующие меры.

— Да, милорд, — мрачно буркнул тот и сделал знак своему сержанту. Вдвоем с другим солдатом они, подхватив под локти, почти вынесли старуху из зала, а их командир вышел следом.

Братья де Рено так и не узнали, что он велел просто выставить ее за ворота — пусть идет куда глаза глядят.


	9. Chapter 9

Гай встретил ту старуху снова через несколько дней, когда ехал из аббатства. Хьюго де Рено повадился вызывать его туда, пользуясь своим положением — Гай все еще служил ему. Шерифу это не нравилось. Но скандалить с братом лишний раз не хотел, поскольку тот отличался редкой злопамятностью и не менее изрядной мстительностью. Весьма изощренной, к тому же.

Церковник почему-то не поверил в Робина Гуда и желал докопаться до истины — то есть выяснить, кто же это лишил его урожая с полей Брэдмуров. Подозрения аббата падали на барона Фиц Ода, с которым он умудрился крепко разругаться незадолго до этого. Не первый раз уже. Спор был вокруг какого-то клочка земли вдоль реки недалеко от Эдвинстоуна.

Пикантность ситуации заключалась в том, что найти злоумышленника должен был именно Гай, который всячески эти аббатские подозрения поддерживал, но уже из своих соображений. И честно изображал деятельность, попутно пытаясь выяснить, не этот ли барон покровительствует Локсли. Но, увы, скорее нет, чем да.

Аббат же… Видимо, Хьюго де Рено очень хотел, чтобы Гай нашел неизвестного стрелка, и для этого был готов на все. Даже на любезность по отношению к самому Гаю и… вот черт, он сулил денег, чтоб он ими подавился! Даже предлагал бросить все и вернуться обратно, обещая жалованье рыцаря-баннерета, крыса церковная. Но, как бы ни нуждался Гай в деньгах, как бы ни были соблазнительны условия… После того, что братья де Рено проделали? Никогда.

И, кажется, аббат Хьюго почувствовал, что посулы бесполезны. Любезности тут же кончились, а неприязнь вернулась. Эти рыбьи глаза надо было видеть: таким взглядом убить можно. Одно хорошо — церковник молчал при этом, как в рот воды набрал. А вот плохо, что от самих поисков Гаю отвертеться не удалось, а ведь пытался.

Впрочем, вся эта кутерьма давала некоторые преимущества: он мог не отчитываться шерифу о службе у аббата и попутно улаживать свои дела. Но Хьюго де Рено, кажется, начал подозревать, что стрелка не удастся найти. Рано или поздно он просто прекратит поиски, и все вернется в свое русло. И, с одной стороны, скорее бы уже.

Вот в этих размышлениях Гай и наткнулся недалеко от Редхила на ту женщину. В лесу темнеет рано, и он не сразу разглядел на опушке ее сгорбленную фигуру в лохмотьях. Она, подволакивая ногу, плелась прямо по середине дороги в десятке ярдов перед ним.

— Милорд Гизборн! Вы меня помните?

Он так удивился, даже коня становил. Ее он запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь: хотя память на лица у него была неважная, но такие отметины и обстоятельства век не забудешь.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Жду вас.

— Зачем? — он искренне не понимал, что может понадобиться от него этой старухе, тем более — здесь.

Она немного приблизилась, не сводя с него глаз:

— Забыла кое-что сказать, про человека в капюшоне…

Честно признать, Гаю стало немного не по себе, он нахмурился и бросил коротко:

— Говори.

Она подошла совсем близко к нему и вдруг положила руку со скрюченными узловатыми пальцами на шею его коня, а тот, обычно нетерпимый к такому от чужих, даже не дернулся. Гая это и поразило, и насторожило еще больше.

— Я хотела добавить, что это самые лучшие выстрелы, виденные мной, милорд. Все они были полны справедливого возмездия, какое шервудскому Робину Гуду и не снилось… — а потом улыбнулась: — Я ведь сразу узнала тебя.

Он так надеялся, что ему удалось оставить ложный след, но не получилось. Однако эта старуха могла… Нет, теперь он определенно хотел знать:

— Почему ты меня не выдала? Они здорово повеселились бы, не говоря уж о возможности обвинить в фелонии.

— Месть. Они получили, что заслужили… Эти вилланы — тоже. И ты был бы для них гораздо лучшим лордом, чем старый Годрик, — и уж тем более, чем… сам знаешь, кто. Но и он не увернется от судьбы и расплаты… в свое время. А Брэдмур уже расплатился, я позаботилась.

Гай нахмурился. Так значит… старый козел сдох не сам и не случайно? Но как она это сделала? Впрочем, этот вопрос тут же перестал его волновать — как и факт, что старуха по закону совершила преступление. Только обвинять ее в этом он не собирался, потому что не расценивал ее поступок как убийство: скорее наоборот — справедливое возмездие. Он не знал причин, но почему-то был уверен в их исключительной серьезности.

И только мрачно буркнул:

— Не вышло.

А про себя подумал, что братьям-то де Рено вряд ли грозит расплата, а неплохо было бы.

Гай, тяжело вздохнув, подобрал поводья, собираясь ехать дальше. А она ухватилась за гриву лошади и тихо произнесла, глядя прямо ему в лицо:

— В этом нет твоей вины. Но ты можешь побыть моим лордом хоть миг? Не откажи в малой просьбе…

— Деньги?

— Нет, другое…

— Что? И если это в моих силах…

— В твоих… Убей меня.

— Не понимаю… — оторопел он. Этого он совсем не ожидал.

— Я устала жить: слишком много видела такого, чего не пожелала бы никому. Мне не для кого и незачем больше заставлять себя это делать. Мои сыновья и мой муж давно погибли. Так называемая свобода, что даровал твой шериф, мне не нужна… Да и даровал он ее, лишь бы не кормить лишние рты. Нас всех прогнали. Мы были свободны идти куда пожелаем. Кого-то приютили в аббатстве, кого-то… У меня нет дома, зиму я все равно не переживу. Мой лорд, окажи милость…

Она опустилась на колени рядом с копытами его коня. Сам не понимая, зачем это делает, он спешился.

— Я… не смогу.

— Сможешь. У вас же есть… На гэльском ты не поймешь, а жаль… но по-английски это называется удар милосердия.

— Coup de grâce.

— Вот как оно звучит на твоем языке! Прошу тебя, рыцарь, набери в сердце милосердия и нанеси удар!

Он некоторое время смотрел на нее, а потом глухо произнес:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы это было здесь?

— Какая разница, где? Можно и чуть в сторону отойти.

— Но ты будешь лежать… в лесу, без креста, ты станешь добычей зверья…

Она не ответила ему, только молча смотрела на него. Как на бога. Так никто и никогда на него не смотрел, и ему стало страшно. А потом, уцепившись за стремя, она с трудом поднялась с колен. Он машинально помог ей выпрямиться. Она взяла его за руку и потянула за собой. У нее была очень теплая ладонь, он не стал вырывать свою и последовал за ней. Через десяток ярдов она остановилась:

— Вот подходящее место.

— Но…

— Моя родина далеко, — пояснила она, — при всем желании я не смогу дойти до нее, чтобы умереть там. Если мои кости будут лежать не в земле Шотландии, на берегу милой сердцу Туид, то какая разница, где именно? Прошу, мой лорд, даруй мне смерть.

— Как тебя зовут на самом деле? Ты ведь… не крестьянка.

— Да, ты прав, но зачем тебе мое имя? Оно… уже давно забыто и проклято самой хозяйкой.

— Я хочу знать. Просто чтобы… помолиться за невинно убиенную. И имя сказать священнику… для мессы.

— Нет, рыцарь. Я предала свой клан и родину тем, что перестала бороться, смирилась с позором и не смогла отомстить… Но пусть будет, как хочешь. Меня зовут Сорча, недостойная дочь клана Хэйгов из Бемерсейда, мой род жил там с незапамятных времен и девиз всегда был «Что бы ни случилось». Теперь ты знаешь мое имя, приступай.

Он покачал головой.

— Я… не могу.

Он и в самом деле не мог: ему было почти физически больно после всего услышанного исполнить ее просьбу.

И она снова встала перед ним на колени.

— Можешь, рыцарь, можешь! Мне уже давно следовало умереть. Тридцать лет назад, при штурме замка, который защищали мои братья и отец.

В надвигающихся сумерках ему вдруг показалось, что ее лицо помолодело — как будто легкий лесной ветерок сдул с него все прожитое и пережитое за эти годы. Исчезли уродливые шрамы и глубокие морщины, седые патлы и колтуны превратились в пышную копну светлых волос. На него смотрели прозрачные глаза очень красивой девушки. Она ждала.

Сколько времени прошло, Гай не знал, но морок исчез, и все вернулось на свои места. Он с трудом проглотил ком в горле и, еле шевеля языком, прошептал:

— Ты готова?

Глупее вопроса не придумаешь! Эта женщина, просящая у него смерть, уже давно мертва в душе и, по сути, молила его о свободе. А сейчас просто улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула.

Меч есть оружие благородства и чести, и не важно, что его держит в руках для всех первый мерзавец Ноттингема — без того и другого. Но его используют и последние грабители, только положение вещей это не меняет. Резкий и прямой колющий удар от грудины слева — и цель достигнута. И — сквозь хруст тонких ребер и чавканье плоти, принявшей в себя клинок:

— Бла…го…сло…ви… те…бя… Го…спо…дь…

Он стоял там на коленях перед убитой им старухой, читая заупокойную молитву, и не видел, что кто-то долго и внимательно, даже с некоторым любопытством смотрел на него из тени деревьев… А потом рогатая фигура едва слышно хмыкнула что-то, вроде бы одобрительно, и исчезла — как не было.


	10. Chapter 10

Робин Локсли задумчиво наблюдал, как удаляется по лесной тропе знакомая фигура всадника в синем плаще. Что делал Гизборн в лесу в эту пору и один? Не иначе как гадость затеял. Надо бы за ним последить. И выяснить, что вообще происходит.

На днях рассказали, будто бы он, Робин Локсли, не пойми с чего сжег одно поместье и перебил там всех. Глупости какие! Да, в самом деле: Брэдмур-холл сгорел и несчастные крестьяне мертвы, и надо еще серьезно разобраться, что там произошло. Но свалить все на него? Сына Хэрна? Робина Гуда? Защитника их прав и свобод? Это кровное оскорбление!

И не важно, что поместье принадлежит теперь шерифу, а с домом и постройками сгорел весь урожай, обещанный аббатству, а насолить де Рено — это святое дело для Робина Гуда…

Он, Робин Локсли, тут ни при чем!

Поговаривали также, что на эти земли вроде зарился Гизборн… С чего бы? И на кой ему еще тут владения — в Ланкастере не хватает? Хотя, говорят, он в Брэдмур-холл ездил, встречался со старым лордом… Или помощник шерифа просто устраивал покупку поместья для де Рено? Скорее всего, так оно и было — впрочем, не важно.

Но, к сожалению, пока не удалось выяснить толком, кто там «поработал» и кто оклеветал самого Робина. Но он обязательно это сделает. И уж тогда лично повесит мерзавца, посмевшего свалить убийства ни в чем не повинных крестьян на него! Одно хорошо — жители других деревень особо-то не поверили в эту чушь, но зато мыслью проникся шериф и его братец…

Нет, Хьюго де Рено в этом случае оказался крепким орешком и в версию про Человека в Капюшоне поверил как раз не особо. Точнее, не поверил вовсе. И, судя по всему, решил докопаться до истины, начав расследование. И теперь церковник гоняет все еще своего управляющего ловить преступника, лишившего его зерна. Ну, как говорится, бог в помощь.

А Гизборн сейчас после всех поисков возвращался в Ноттингем из обители Святой Марии? Очень похоже на то. И точно — не солоно хлебавши, что неудивительно, при полном отсутствии у нормана мозгов.

Да, Гай Гизборн был последним человеком, подходящим на должность помощника шерифа, но, по неясному капризу судьбы, именно он ее и занимал.

Смилуйся Хэрн! Предела его глупости не было абсолютно никакого, и Робин сам несколько раз становился свидетелем этого прискорбного факта. Горе-рыцарь лез на рожон и дразнил тех, кого дразнить нельзя ни в коем случае и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Робина это по большей части устраивало, хотя тут были свои нюансы. Много и разных.

Но чувствовалось во всем этом какое-то несоответствие, и оно весьма беспокоило. А временами Робин ловил себя на вообще очень странном ощущении — непонятно откуда пролезающей в его душу зависти. Было у Гизборна что-то такое… Робин не мог этого объяснить, но хотел иметь. Только отнять не получалось, а желание никуда не уходило. Это злило. Хотя, по здравом размышлении, совершенно непонятно, чему бы тут завидовать? Но это чувство основывалось на том самом едва уловимом несоответствии, столь досаждавшем Робину.

Гай Гизборн… сэр Гай Гизборн… Лесничий Гай… Гай… Гизборн...

Эта непостижимая загадка мирозданья в синем плаще умудрялась вляпываться в такие переделки, что хоть куда беги. Все его действия не несли в себе ни капли логики и здравого смысла.

Это ходячее недоразумение, самозабвенно скандалившее с тамплиерами по вопросу несуществующего в природе явления в виде собственной чести, столь же самозабвенно взялось им помогать!

У этого человека не было ни мозгов, ни самоуважения, ни стыда, ни совести, ни гордости, ни чести с достоинством. Ни-че-го! Были только невероятная наивность в сочетании с такой же наглостью, совершенно феерических размеров самомнение, крышесносные всплески эмоций и скудоумная отвага. И последнее было просто беспредельным.

Но как все это вместе умудрялось сочетаться в одном — и, удивительно, еще живом — человеке, Робин Локсли понять не мог, хотя пытался.

И Гизборн таки вернул тогда храмовникам их железное добро вместе с конями, сбруей и одеждой.

У Робина от такого поворота дела чуть челюсть не отвисла. Вот чего-чего, но этого шервудские стрелки не ожидали. Скарлет с Маленьким Джоном едва отбились, наткнувшись на засаду Гизборна у старого Боззи — известного в округе скупщика краденого. Отделались всего парой ран, но это, несомненно, благодаря защите Хэрна.

Была еще пара интересных случаев, когда Гизборн оказывался весьма шустрым и деловитым, но в основном-то это наглое норманнское мурло только и умело, что за несчастными голодными крестьянами гоняться и девок портить!

Ладно, пусть этот пустобрех что хочет делает, лишь бы под ногами не путался, пока сам Робин не выяснит доподлинно, кто сжег Брэдмур-холл. И это случилось точно не по желанию чьей-то левой пятки, а по очень серьезной причине. Такие вещи делают из мести. Иначе Гизборн бы тут не рыскал в попытке поймать преступника.

Да никого эта погань не найдет, хотя… Чем черт не шутит? А вдруг Гизборну это удастся? Ну, совершенно случайно. Нет, надо поскорее заняться этим, потому что тому бедолаге надо помочь скрыться. И объединившись с шервудскими стрелками, тот человек смог бы отомстить за обиду получше. Или Робин Локсли сам попортил бы крови его врагам.

Но еще вожаку шервудской шайки было страсть как любопытно, что же все-таки произошло между тем неизвестным мстителем и шерифом?  
Наверняка есть люди, знающие хоть что-нибудь об этом. И, придя к такому решению, Робин отправился обратно в лагерь, чтобы оповестить остальных о предстоящем деле.

Только он свернул с тропы в чащу, как заметил в глубине леса легкое свечение. Хэрн? Подкравшись поближе, увидел среди деревьев фигуру своего отца в его рогатой шапке. Свет и впрямь исходил от него, что само по себе было вполне нормальным явлением. Но не постоянным. Что происходит?

Хэрн стоял с распростертыми руками и что-то бормотал. Робин осторожно приблизился еще чуть-чуть, а потом еще, пока не увидел происходящее. И замер, онемев от изумления.

Перед лесным богом на траве лежала мертвая и очень старая женщина, ее лохмотья были в крови — кто-то нанес ей страшную рану в грудь, но не это потрясло Робина.

Он не мог отвести глаз от невиданного доселе зрелища. Сморщенное лицо этой старухи и ее руки медленно покрывались извилистыми прожилками, будто из-под кожи выступили на поверхность кровеносные сосуды. Кожа начала темнеть, и лицо стало похоже на дубовую кору.

А тем временем из земли с тоненьким потрескиванием высовывались белесые ниточки, они росли, утолщались и опутывали мертвое тело, прорастая в него. Мелкие жуки, многоножки и уховертки — обитатели перепревшей прошлогодней листвы — шустро ползали по истлевающему на глазах одеянию несчастной.

Сам ли лес забирал ее или она уходила в него, Робин так для себя и не уразумел. Он просто замер и не мог пошевелиться. А тело на земле постепенно утрачивало человеческий облик и превращалось в древесные корни. Вот исчезло и последнее — спутанные седые волосы. Лес забрал ее целиком.

Хэрн опустил руки и тяжело вздохнул. И только сейчас Робин смог наконец пошевелиться. Рогатый обернулся.

— Пришел… это хорошо.

— Да, отец, — кивнул Робин и снова перевел взгляд на ту женщину — вернее, место, где только что было ее тело.

— Не важно, кто она… — вдруг устало отозвался Хэрн, хотя Робин еще и рта не успел раскрыть с вопросом. — Это не твое дело, своими занимайся, у тебя их скоро будет — лопатой не разгребешь.

— А?..

— Тебе представится шанс стать тем, для чего ты рожден. Не упусти его. Ты должен показать, кто ты, чтобы твои люди узнали тебя и пошли за тобой. Но и ты сам тоже должен узнать их. Пора занять свое место по праву, Робин, — и добавил совсем уже странное: — И не только тебе… получится ли?

— Не понимаю… Отец, разве я еще не?..

— Не. Но чтобы стать кем ты должен, тебе нужно быть собой-настоящим — иначе не сработает, и ты можешь не обрести, а потерять очень многое. Будь осторожен и осмотрителен, сын мой, перед тобой сложная задача.

— А…

Робин шмыгнул носом и почесал в затылке, а Хэрн выжидательно смотрел на него, пришлось ответить:

— Понятно.

Вообще-то, слова отца никогда не отличались ясностью и прозрачностью, но сейчас Хэрн как-то особенно туману напустил. А сам Робин, пусть и сказал, но совершенно не понимал, о чем речь. Просто дураком не хотелось выглядеть.

Лесной бог тем временем хмыкнул что-то неопределенное и еще раз окинул своего сына взглядом, который Робину показался довольно странным: то ли насмешливым, то ли… разочарованным? Видимо, Хэрн не поверил в такое внезапное озарение.

— А я еще хотел у тебя…

И Робин вдруг понял, что не знает, о чем он собирался спросить своего отца, да и вообще не понимает, как он тут оказался, где он был до этого и чем занимался. Подумав немного, пришел к выводу, что был он в лагере, а Рогатый как-то сделал, чтобы Робин нашел его.

И стоит ли, в самом деле, удивляться таким само собой разумеющимся вещам? Все-таки его отец — великий бог Хэрн.

А на следующий день случилось так, что его величество король Англии пригласил Робина Локсли к себе в гости в Ноттингем. И Робин понял: это и есть тот шанс. И что он победил. Безоговорочно. Война, которую вел с ним шериф, его брат и эта шавка Гизборн, проиграна ими вчистую. И все об этом узнают!


	11. Эпилог

Все повторяется сначала как трагедия, а потом как фарс, но даже в этой закономерности Гай умудрился оказаться исключением. Слушая Ричарда Львиное Сердце, превозносившего до небес своего нового любимца, он понял, что его король, второй после бога… почти бог, его предал. И Гаю стало страшно, но этот страх на удивление быстро прошел, оставив ощущение брезгливости, а потом и пустоты.

И приказу на следующий день — который, как ни пытайся вывернуться, а выполнять придется, — он даже не удивился. Но у него снова была надежда на дом и новый шанс.

Среди пламени, охватившего амбар, несмотря на адскую боль и жар, он смог подняться на ноги и сделать шаг к выходу… на полу валялся все еще заряженный арбалет — из него не успели выстрелить. Даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает...

Гай не увидел, как арбалетная стрела с хрустом вонзилась между лопаток — но не тому, кому предназначалась, а его спутнице. Да ему было уже все равно, кого она настигла, и на себя наплевать — он умирал.

Где-то на краю сознания пронеслось воспоминание: обезображенное шрамами лицо женщины из Брэдмур-холла и ее слова:

— ...мой род Хэйгов, чей девиз всегда был «Что бы ни случилось».

В ответ ему, будто эхо, совершенно незнакомый голос произнес:

— Гизборны не сдаются.

И собственный едва слышный хрип:

— Ни-ког-да!


End file.
